Returning
by Jennie
Summary: Five years later, Hitomi's about to gradate from college, and getting married. But when she's suddenly transported into Gaea by an evil force, she, Van and the others are caught up in a plot to save the land.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Escaflowne, and all it's characters and objects are not mine.

AN: My first Escaflowne fan fic. This part is the Prologue, and very short compared to the other chapters… this is pretty much introducing the current settings. Oh, and I've only seen Escaflowne in German, so I'm spelling things the German way. I've also only seen the last two episodes, when I was channel surfing on MTV at one in the morning, and then started to watch the rerun of the series, which is currently up to episode 12, but I've read very detailed summaries for the other episodes, so I think I'll be okay. Feel free to correct anything, though. 

I was going to wait to post this, but it's my sixteenth birthday, and I decided to post a fic for you as my present.

Anyway, I hope you like the fic. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Prologue

"And so that's why I started to laugh when Media said that." 

Hitomi allowed herself a small smile. It wasn't really for her, it was more for the reassurance of Bradley, her date. Truth be told, if she had been asked to repeat what he had said, she wouldn't have been able to say.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Bradley noticed. "Hitomi? Is something wrong?"

She blushed. "No, not at all. I was…just thinking over something."

Bradley didn't like her response. Taking her hand in his, he leaned closer. "Please, tell me. You space out quite frequently, I've noticed, and you shouldn't be doing that. Just the other day you forgot you were cooking something, and it started to burn. Be glad that Yukari came in, and noticed before your apartment was set on fire."

Hitomi blushed again. It wasn't the first time Bradley had chided, or simply reminded her to stop getting lost in herself. He spent most of their time together reminding her to be careful. He was one of her good friends; she had met him at the end of high school, when he had transferred there. After a few months, Bradley had asked her out, and she had consented. They had been going out since then.

He had been one of the main rescuers of her life. After returning from Gaea, Hitomi had fallen into a stupor. She had missed Van so much, had missed everything there that she hadn't wanted to live anymore. She didn't eat, and started to skip school, running away, and had turned into a problem child, ignoring her friends and family.

Yukari and Amano had been shocked by her behaviour. She had returned distant, cold, uncaring. They had been truly worried about her. After sitting her down, and holding her there until she had confessed what was wrong, she had told them the story of Gaea. Of Escaflowne, Van, Allen, Merle, Dilandau, Zaibach, everything. They had sat there, raptured in her tale. When she had finished, they had comforted her. Two years had gone by, and the once beautiful girl had been turned into a skeleton from not eating.

They had checked her into a clinic, and she had gained enough weight back, and kept it there so that she was no longer under weight, but just thin. She had turned out beautiful, and since she had started going back to school, her grades had picked up. She started to run again, and she had learned to live again.

Then Bradley had come, and had also helped her. She was afraid to be with him at first, but then she had used him to forget. She had tried ever since she had meant him that she loved him. That what she and Van had was just a crush. That she didn't care about Van anymore. It was a lie, but she had been convincing herself for years of that fact, and was afraid she was starting to believe it.

She shook her head. Bradley had just said something. "I'm sorry…what did you just say?"

Bradley smiled and shook his head. "I asked if you were ready to graduate. You know we're graduating in a week."

Hitomi shrugged. "I guess so…I mean I know it's odd for me to graduate at nineteen, but I think I am ready."

She wasn't exactly sure if she was ready, but she wasn't going to tell Bradley that. After saving herself from almost dying by not eating, something the doctors called anorexia, even though that name was more for doing it because of beauty's sake, and not because she just didn't feel like eating, she had literally thrown herself into her studies. She spent all her time studying, and doing track, so that she had graduated from high school a year early, and had even skipped a grade in college, so that she was graduating two years early.

After college, she had earned a degree in Mathematics, Chemistry, Biology and Physics. Due to her majors and degrees, she could pretty much do anything she wanted, in science or math qualifications. The only problem was that she wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to do. Her parents were well of, and she had a trust fund she'd receive at the age of twenty, in a few months. Her father was an attorney, her mother a former teacher who had quit after having Hitomi. Her brother was also an honours student. Quite frankly, every door in the world was open to her, except one, the one she wanted, the one that led to Van, that led to Gaea.

At a glance, anyone who saw her would say she was a beautiful, bright, outgoing, rich, smart young woman with a bright future ahead of her. She had the ways of the world, was well liked by her peers, and her professors praised her. But in side, she was feeling lost, and unsure. _That's why I started going out with Bradley_, she mused. _Because I needed something to fill up the void that appeared when I left Van and Gaea_.

Her mind went back to Bradley, who was still sitting across from her. They had received their main courses, and began to eat, Bradley doing most of the conversing, and Hitomi adding 'yes', 'uh huh', 'I see', and other various sounds of recognition. After dinner was finished, they still had a glass of wine on the table.

Bradley coughed lightly, and Hitomi turned to him. "Hitomi, I received a offer for a job, in computer engineering. It's a great opportunity, and they want me to start in two weeks, a week after graduation. The thing is that I can't bring anyone with, who isn't part of the family. I spoke with the director, and told him about how I didn't want to leave you behind, but he said as long as we're not family, you can't come with." He took a deep breath, and Hitomi cut in.

"Does that mean you're going? That we're ending our relationship?" Deep in her heart, she knew that that was probably a good thing, that she didn't have to play the lie any longer, the fact that she really didn't love him with all her heart. But most of her body, and brain was sad that he was leaving. He had been a way to convince her that she didn't have to pine after Van, that she had someone else. Not to mention that he was a good friend.

But to her amazement, Bradley laughed. "No, not in the least. Actually, it's the complete opposite. Hitomi, will you marry me?" He brought a small box out of his pocket, and kneeled on the floor, flipping the box open, displaying a gold ring, with a diamond in the middle. The entire restaurant watched the pair.

"Hitomi, I love you, and I can't imagine going anywhere without you. It's been two, three years since we met, and they have been the best years of my life. You convinced me to work to my limits, only so that you wouldn't be alone in college, so that you could graduate with a friend. And through that, I grew to love you, to love you so much; I couldn't possibly live without you. And that's why I'm asking, will you marry me?"

Hitomi gasped. She was so confused. Did she love him? Didn't she? If she married him, she could push Van away. She could convince herself that she would never have to wait for Van. She could move on with her life. She could be loved back. But on the other hand…did she really love him? Did she love Bradley enough to marry him? Or was he just a thing she could hide behind? She shook her head. The real question was, did she love him? The answer? Yes. "Oh, Bradley, yes, yes I will." She started to cry, if it were tears of disappointment, tears of joy, or tears of sorrow, she didn't know.

Bradley slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her soundly. The entire restaurant applauded. Free drinks were brought, the musicians struck up a song, and the entire restaurant celebrated with the newly engaged pair. 

Later that night, after Bradley had dropped her off at her apartment, she lay in bed. She always liked to go through her day, thinking about what had happened. And then she came upon the engagement, and what it meant. She had asked herself earlier if she loved him. The answer was yes. But, she realised, she hadn't been quite truthful. Did she love him? Yes. But, did she love him enough to marry him? To spend the rest of her life with him? To honour and obey, till death do us part? To love him, and only him, with her entire heart? Could she even? Could she even learn how to?

She burst into tears again. The answer to those questions was a two-letter word, her brother's first word. No. But what had she done? She had agreed to marry Bradley, to spend the rest of her life with him. And they had already talked about plans. They were to be married two weeks from that day. She had to go to the bridal salon, and start thinking about getting her dress, and a dress for Yukari, her maid of honour. Everything was going top go quickly. And the problem? She wasn't ready. She wasn't even close to ready. "What have I done?" She whispered, and then fell into a restless sleep.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"I think Princess Lyddia is quite pretty." Allen said, sitting down. "Or Princess Lilliana. They're both astounding."

"Then why don't you marry them?" Van said, flumping down in his chair. "You can have them."

Allen sighed. Van was becoming quite a problem lately. In Gaea, it wasn't uncommon for a sixteen year old to marry, especially in noble and royal families. The fact that Van was turning twenty in a few months, and that he still hadn't chosen a bride was a point of concern for most of Van's advisors and generals. If Van were to die, without an heir for the thrown, Fanelia would be in a spot of trouble, to put it lightly. "You have to like _someone_."

Van shrugged. "I do. I'm desperately in love with someone. But, seeing how it's impossible to be with them, what can I do?"

Allen shook his head. He had walked right into that one. "But as you said, it's impossible to be with her. So, you have to find another Queen."

"But I don't want another Queen. I want her. I want her to be my wife, the mother of my children, my Queen." 

Allen sighed. Van was stubborn, and had been, ever since he had met him. He had also grown up a lot though, and wasn't so brash to run into a swordfight with an unknown opponent when he was warning you off, and there was no need. He had also matured physically, and had also become wise, to an extent at least, though he could still be rash. But he was still stubborn to the bone. "Look, you heard what Daris said. He said he was performing a marriage ceremony for you in three months, and if you didn't have a woman standing there with you, he would have raffle. So, unless you want to be raffled off, I suggest finding someone to marry. And soon."

Van sighed. "I don't care. I'll never fall in love again. I want her, and she's the one for me. I don't want anyone else. No one else would feel right. I couldn't marry anyone else."

"Van! You're lucky you haven't been already married off. I seem to remember someone confessing that he was supposed to start looking for a bride when he was first crowned, and now, four years later, has to be married by his twentieth birthday. That's how it's always is with royalty, you should know that. So just find someone that you decently like, and marry them!" Allen shouted out. He was getting quite annoyed with Van, and Van was being as stubborn as ever.

"I can't spend my life with someone I don't love! I don't know why I let her go in the first place. I let her go because I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I didn't understand the change-but, now I do. And now I want her back, desperately. I can't just marry anyone. And it's not like I can have an affair either. If she's a virgin, I have to marry her, and that's not even right. I can't lead someone on like that. So don't try to preach me!" Van stood up, and brought out a necklace. Allen studied it, and realised what it was. Hitomi's pendant.

Allen found his voice. "Where did you get that?"

Van sighed, turning to the window. Fanelia was still being built up, but the capital, and most places were done. Fanelia had been restored to its former glory, and had become even richer and fancier than before. Yes, it still had debts to pay off, but they would pose no problem. He always enjoyed watching the sun set, displaying the Moon of Illusions, and throwing colours in the sky.

He then turned away from the window, clutching the pendant. "When she left, it was when I first realised I had fallen in love with her. But-I couldn't go with her, I had my duty to my people, and she had a family and friends there. So, we traded, so to speak. She gave me the pendant. It was my link to her, my reminder of her, and in turn, I gave her one of my feathers. We swore to keep in touch, to always talk to each other, we had somehow formed a bond, and we could read each other's thoughts through it, when the other person allowed, of course. 

"We started contacting each other, once a week, but then…it got less frequent, and continued, so that the last time I had talked to her was over a year ago, and that was six months after the last. Somehow, I don't know, we can't do it any more. Maybe we could, if we really concentrated at the same time. But…" He trailed off. "I've never taken off the pendant, and I never will, unless it's to give it back to her. I love her, I just can't let her go…"

Allen stood up. "But maybe you should. Maybe you have to let her go."

Van shook his head. "I don't know if I can. I don't know if it's possible. I started feeling different the first moment I saw her. But I had to go act like an idiot, and tell her that I didn't need saving, that I could have managed without her. And then, there were all these obstacles, that stood in the way."

Allen stayed silent. He himself had been one of the obstacles, and didn't feel like going into it. 

Van walked over to his desk, and flopped down in the chair. "If only I could see her again…I'd do anything."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A figure watched the glass. "Anything, Your Majesty? I think that can be arranged…" It burst into laughter, and a woman struggled in her chains.

"Please, Master, let me free, please! I've told you all I know."

The figure turned to her, grabbed her chains, and flung her into the wall. "I told you, I'm not finished with you yet. There are pieces to the puzzle, you know, all magic's a puzzle, and you're one of them."

The woman, who was probably in her late sixties, tried to stand, but couldn't. She had been kept like this for years, and nothing had helped her. Her health was deteriorating, and she knew that if she wasn't freed soon, she would die. He last thought was _At least he can never achieve his goal, if I die_, before she sank into unconsciousness.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

AN: I already have the first chapter, and most of the second chapter done, so expect more soon. Anyway, the evil figure's mine, so is Bradley, the other woman, and any other characters that don't exist in the 'real' Escaflowne world.

I'd also like a beta reader, I just feel more comfortable. If there's anyone who'd like to do it, please leave a review, or e-mail me.

I hope you all liked it, and please review. Constructive Criticism is also very helpful.

-Jennie


	2. Setting Up

Disclaimer:  I do not own Escaflowne…

AN:  Hi, everyone!  Here's the next part of Returning.  There's a bit more of a plot this time around.  Anyway, hope you guys like it.  

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 1:  Setting up

"Hello?"  It was eight a.m., on a Saturday morning, and Hitomi was wondering who ever would be calling her then.  

"Hey, it's me.  I was wondering, want to go to the mall?" Yukari chirped out.

Hitomi shrugged, a gesture which obviously wasn't seen my Yukari.  "I guess so…I have some news to tell you."

"What is it? Come on, tell me!"

Hitomi shook her head.  "Nope.  You have to wait till I see you.  So, meet you at the mall in thirty minutes?"

"Yep.  See you."

"See you." Hitomi hung up, and then got ready.  She hadn't slept very well last night, which was to be expected, but she was doing okay.  Taking a shower helped wake her up even more, and after getting dressed, grabbing a muffin and a cup of tea, she was ready to go and meet Yukari.

*          *            *

Driving to the mall, she had time to think.  She thought over her life, well, what it had been like since she was fifteen, and had returned to Earth.  Her life had changed drastically.  Not only with her problems, but with other things as well.  For instance, her mother for one thing started treating her more as an adult, as if she knew she had changed during her stay in Gaia.  At sixteen, she had gotten her drivers license, and her parents had surprised her with a car.  It was almost if her mother knew something had happened, which was ridiculous.  Of course she didn't…but the feeling was still there.

Hitomi shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, thinking of something else, like her outfit. Tight fitting jeans with a white lacey, see-through blouse and a pale green cardigan over it.  She had never thought she would wear a shirt, where you could see right through it to her white bra underneath, but Yukari had convinced her to buy it.  And the only way she'd wear it was with a cardigan, or something else over it.  Still, she liked it a lot, and it had been expensive.  Or her shoes, which were ankle boots, made out of nice well worn leather.  They had no buttons or ties, and were just to slip on, with a bit of a heel.  The tops were turned out, and they went about an inch above her ankle just like the ones Van used to always wear, except his were brown… _No!  I will not think about Van!  For heaven's sake, I'm getting, married in two weeks.  I can't think of him…_ but the problem was she wanted to.

She tried to focus on something else, the stores she drove past, on the way to the mall.  A supermarket, a bookstore, a doctor's office, and a video store, advertising a fantasy game with a man fighting a dragon, which extremely resembled the one Van fought when they first met…  _Not that again…come, think of something else…food?  No, remember the food in Gaia, and how strange it was?  No!  Animals?  The animals were so different there…No!  Yukari!  There…_ Her thoughts settled, and Hitomi concentrated on meeting her best friend.

Yukari had been her first friend, and best friend since they were little. It was Kindergarten when they first met, and they had become fast friends.  They had no secrets from each other, and she and Amano had been the only ones she had told about Gaia and Van…_No!  Can't I ever stop thinking of him?  I'm getting married!  I've moved along with my life!  I'm nineteen years-old, about to graduate college, getting married, and moving away with my new husband.  This is ridiculous, I have to let him go. _  And she had made up her mind.  The problem was that she wasn't sure how to let him go.  But, as she reached the mall, she decided that would have to wait.  First she had to talk to her best friend.

*          *            *

She started towards Yukari's favourite store, _Hot Topics,_ their designated meeting place.  The store had everything in it, which could be considered cool, and in, such as clothing, posters of rock groups, plush animals, and other various objects.  Hitomi had to admit she liked it as well.  As she neared it, she saw Yukari waiting for her, outside the store.

Yukari waved.  "Hitomi!  Here!"

Hitomi smiled, and walked up to her.  "Hi."

Yukari smiled, and grabbed her hand.  "Come, let's go, I really want to check out this new CD of the Mystics.  It's supposed to be so cool."  She grabbed Hitomi's left hand and then froze, as she felt the ring.  She brought her hand up to her face, admiring the ring.  "Hitomi, is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

Hitomi blushed.  "Umm, yes?  Bradley proposed last night, and it was so late when we got back that I didn't want to call you up then.  And then I forgot this morning."

Yukari grinned.  "Nice ring.  So, you're getting married.  What's the date?  And I'm the Maid of Honour, of course…oh, we have to pick out dresses!  That'll be so cool!  We'll have to stop by the bridal salon while we're here, they have gorgeous dresses."  Yukari hurriedly made wedding plans.

"Yukari, slow down.  We're getting married in exactly two weeks from today, the week after we graduate.  And here's some more news.  We're moving away, a few days after we get married.  Bradley took this job, but they'd only let me come with if we were married.  It's a great job, though.  And we definitely should stop by the bridal salon.  Yes, you are my Maid of Honour, and I know that Bradley will ask Amano to be Best Man.  As for dresses, we'll see at the bridal Salon."  Hitomi finished replying to Yukari's many questions.

Yukari started bouncing.  "Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful!  Let's hurry in _Hot Topics_, so we can go to _Madame Tresain's Bridal Shop_."  She pulled Hitomi into the store.

After Yukari had purchased her CD, she pulled Hitomi into _Madame Tresain's_.  They were met by a young woman with her haired swept up onto her head, and wearing a business suit.  "I am Annette, the Manager.  Is there something I can help you with?"

Hitomi was about to answer, but Yukari beat her to it.  "This is my friend, Hitomi.  She's getting married in exactly two weeks, and I'm the Maid of Honour.  We need dresses, as well as suits, flowers, decorations, a caterer, and everything, but we'll start with the dresses."

Annette eyed Hitomi.  "Congratulations.  Now, first we have to find a theme, so that we can look for dresses.  Any favourite colours?  Or a theme you want to have?"

Yukari again answered.  "Traditional, with colours we'd both look good in."

Annette raised her brows.  "Traditional?  So, white dress, tux, and no ancient Roman theme, or Medieval theme?  Those are the vogue at the moment."

Yukari thought for a second.  "Well, maybe ancient Rome would be a good theme…or Jungle.  A jungle wedding would be-"

"-Just the theme you can have when you get married.  But, I want traditional." Hitomi cut in.

"But what about Medieval?  That would be really cool, and since the traditional wedding ceremony came form that-"

"Yukari, no."  Just thinking of Medieval times made her think of Van, and how Gaia was so Medieval like.  "I want traditional, and that's it."

Annette, who had been watching the display, nodded.  "Traditional it is then.  And for colours…Green, a dark green,  and…" She studied Yukari, "maybe a dark maroon.  Yes…I think that'd be perfect.  The colours are dark, so we add some pale blue  and pale yellow into the decorations, and we have it perfect.  And for dresses, have you got any ideas?"

Yukari was about to speak up, when Hitomi stopped her.  "Not really.  I just came to kind of look around.  I have no idea what would be good."

Annette studied Hitomi again.  "We'll start with you, because you're the bride.  White, you said.  Long sleeves, or short?  Wait, this is summer, how about sleeveless?" She made a circle around Hitomi.  "Yes, sleeveless, with a bit of a train, and a long veil.  Sort gloves, to the wrist.  Ribbons, but no lace, edging the dress.  Hidden zipper in the back.  With heels, not too high, maybe an inch, closed toe."  She stood in front of Hitomi.  

Hitomi froze at how fast she had gone.  "Oh…is that it?"

Annette laughed.  "No.  I need to see if we have anything in stock…here."  She pulled a beautiful dress off a rack, and shoved Hitomi into a changing room.  "Try this on."  She rummaged through a display of shoes, coming up with heels, and grabbed a pair of gloves, as well as a veil off of a rack.  "The veil leave for now, I need to adjust it, but put everything else on."

Hitomi did so, wondering if all this was needed.  When she stepped out of the changing room, Yukari gasped.  "Oh, that's perfect on you."

Annette was nodding her head.  "I agree."  She walked around Hitomi again, and adjusted the skirt.  "Now for the veil."  She pulled out a veil that was a wreath with the white lace training down, and ribbons trailing as well.  "I think this should match the dress."  She walked over to Hitomi and arranged it on her head.  "Perfect."

Hitomi walked over to a mirror, and looked at herself.  Yes, the dress was beautiful, and so was everything else.  But she was missing the groom she wanted.  She shook her head.  She was marrying Bradley, and that was that.  "It's gorgeous…wow."

Annette laughed.  "Yes, it is gorgeous.  Now, we have to move onto the bridesmaid dress.  There's only one?"

Hitomi nodded, shooting Yukari a glance to keep her mouth shut.  "Yes.  Yukari's the Maid of Honour, and other than that, that's it.  I'm  not sure if we're having a flower girl, but if we do, it'll be a cousin of Bradley's, Laura.    And for the ring bearer, it'll probably be another cousin of his, Jackson.  And my brother will also be in the wedding, not to mention that both of our parents need fitting attire."

Annette had been taking notes, and then looked up.  "And you want all of this done in two weeks?"

Hitomi blushed.  "Well, yes.  He proposed last night, and we're leaving in a little of two weeks, for his new job.  It's kind of urgent."

Annette put on a tight smile.  "Well, then, you'll have to come in every day then, to get everything done.  The dress needs some alterations so it's made especially for you, I need to trim the veil, and then we also need the dresses for the flower girl, both mothers and any other female participant in the wedding.  Not to mention that the men are going to need suits, but I assume you are going to rent them?"

Hitomi nodded.  "Yes.  We talked about it last night.  I also need to go to a florist this afternoon, and call the caterer.  And Bradley said he'd arrange for the chapel and reception hall.  We're doing invitations tonight."

Annette raised her eyebrows.  "All right, then.  Tomorrow bring in any woman in the wedding party.  We'll also do her dress then." She said, motioning towards Yukari.  "I'll begin working on your dress tonight, so hopefully that will be done."

Hitomi nodded, and then pulled her cell phone out of her purse when it started to ring.  "Excuse me, please."  She ducked into a changing room.  "Hello?"

The reception wasn't great inside of the changing room, but it was okay.  "Hi, Hitomi, it's me."  Bradley's voice sounded statically.  

She smiled.  "Hi."

"Yes, well, I was wondering if we could meet  for lunch?  Then we can go over details.  I managed to get the chapel, and the reception hall.  Have you called the caterers yet?"

"No, but right now I'm standing in a bridal shop.  I have a dress, and everything I'm going to need.  Tomorrow I have to come back bringing every woman who's going to be in the wedding party.  Pass that on to your mother for me."

"Will do.  So, can we meet for lunch?  I'll call the caterer, and you can do the florist."

"Sure…where are we meeting?"

"How about noon at Fernelli's?"

"All right.  Bye."

"Love you."

"You too.  Bye."  And she hung up.  _Why is it that I can never say 'I love you' to him?  He's said it often enough to me, but I can never say it back…_  and then the realisation hit her.  She had learned never to lie, and she had also learned that it was almost down right impossible for her to lie.  And saying that she loved him, like that at least, was a lie…right?  But then why was she even marrying him?  She shook her head.  There was no time to think of that now.

Annette smiled as she came out.  "Everything okay?"

Hitomi managed a small smile.  "Yes, we're just meeting for lunch, and discussing invitations, probably, as well as other things.  We're meeting at noon, so I'll have to go in about five minutes."

Annette shrugged.  "No problem.  All you need to do is come back tomorrow."

Hitomi gathered up her jacket, and Yukari already had hers on.  "Of course.  I'll be back tomorrow…when?"

Annette flipped through a calendar.  "At ten?"

Hitomi nodded.  "Perfect.  See you there."

*          *            *

After parting ways with Yukari, Hitomi drove to Fernelli's.  She parked her car, and got out, pausing to check herself in the mirror on the way in. It was a habit she picked up from her mother, and now she always did it.  She walked in,  and spotted Bradley.  She put on a smile, and sat down.

Bradley looked up.  "Hey.  So how did it go?"

She picked up the menu.  "Fine.  Tomorrow at ten I have to go back with everyone else."

Bradley nodded, and called a waiter over.  "I'd like the small steak meal, and a glass of coke, please."

The waiter turned to Hitomi.  "I'd like the Salad  and Soup bar and…a Sprite."

"Very good."  The waiter bowed and took the menus away.

Bradley suddenly turned to her.  "Just a Soup and Salad Bar?"

She shrugged.  "I'm not that hungry and-"

Bradley finished for her.  "-And I don't you beginning to starve yourself again."

Hitomi stared at him shocked.  "I am not trying to starve myself again.  I'll have you know that I go to the doctor every two weeks, and I'm right where I should be.  I'm going to start going once a month now.  I haven't starved myself since I was seventeen, you should know that."  

Bradley grabbed her hand.  "I know, but I can't help being worried.  Yukari told me how Amano was supposed to go away, but didn't after he saw what condition you were in.  She told me how you disappeared, how your mother said you were sick, and how right after that is when you began to starve yourself.  When I came, you were still spending weekends in the hospitable.  Don't tell me not to be worried.  And somehow I don't think what ever made you starve yourself in the first place ever went away.  If you ever want to be fully healed, you have to let it go."  He continued on, not paying attention to her shocked face.

"I've been doing some reading, and I went to talk to your doctor.  I also talked to Yukari and Amano.  They both hinted that they knew exactly what the reason was, but they wouldn't say.  All I can guess is that it happened during the few days of school you missed when you were fifteen, when your mother said that you were sick.  Something happened n that period of time, and I want to know what.  Kids at school said that you used to read tarot cards, and were really good at them.  But I didn't even know that you had tarot cards, let alone that you could read them to an extent that they would always tell the correct future.  So, I need to know.  I'm about to be your husband, and you shouldn't be keeping big secrets from me."  Bradley ended, and looked at Hitomi, whose mouth was opened in shock.  "Well?  Are you going to tell me?"

Hitomi shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and closed her mouth.  "First of all, I can't _believe_ you went to my doctor.  There is such a thing called _patient-client privilege_.  But you probably looked into _my_ files when his back was turned, am I right?"  At Bradley's blush, she continued on.

"And  what you said about Tarot card, well, maybe I stopped reading them because I just didn't want to.  Or maybe because I got tired of reading them.  Or maybe I lost the gift.  And for your information, I was sick, at home, in bed, when I missed those days in tenth grade.  Ask my mother."  She took a deep breath, ad stood up, grabbing her purse.  "I am fine, Bradley, I am doing fine, I am not going to begin starving myself, and you will never _ever_ have _any_ idea of what _I_ went through when I was sick, and the years after that.  I felt as if my heart was _ripped_ out.  I felt _awful_.  You know _what_?"  She put on her jacket.  "I almost _died_.  Three months after I got back, I was very close to dying.  If I had gone _one_ minute later to the hospitable, I'd be _dead_.  You understand _nothing_."  And she took off, running to her car.

*          *            *

She didn't know where she was going, she only knew that she was going somewhere away.  What Bradley had done was unforgivable.  How could Bradley fathom what she had gone through?  She had told Amano and Yukari, and though they had been sympathetic, Yukari had admitted that she had no idea how Hitomi could be feeling inside.  No one could know.  There was a difference from your lover moving across the world, and from your lover being in a totally different world.  A huge difference.

Truth be told, Hitomi had been entertaining an idea of telling Bradley everything.  She had attempted to tell her mother, but the words never came out.  And something told her that her mother might have suspected that something like that had happened.  After all, the pendant was her grandmother's.  But telling Bradley was different now.  He had just betrayed her trust.  And the stupid thing was that none of this would have happened if Bradley hadn't complained about her getting a Salad Bar.  He knew that a Salad Bar consisted of an 'all-you-can-eat' serving system, where she could keep on going back and back.  And she wasn't hungry, well, not very much.  What was it any business of Bradley's?

She stopped by a gas station, and bought some chips to munch on.  She had lost her appetite, but she knew she had to eat something every meal time.  One missed meal could screw everything up, and put her in the hospitable again.  She drove along, eating chips as she drove, stopping when she got to a forest, and an area where people could picnic or hike.

She wandered around the trail, thoughts jumbled in her head.   _Like it or not, I'm marrying Bradley in two weeks.  But can I even?  I found out last night that I don't love him like that.  But being with Van is impossible, and Bradley's the only one who will marry me.  And I do like Bradley for the most part, it's just, marriage?  And after what happened to day…can I ever have a moment of privacy?  He broke into the doctor's files, for heaven's sake.  And does Van even remember me?  We haven't talked in a year, and the last time before that was six months before.  He's a King, and needs a Queen and an Heir, he probably already has one.  I just don't know what to do…_  She found a bench, and sat down, crying her eyes out.  Life wasn't fair, and she knew that already.  But neither was Fate, when it played games like this.  Maybe it was time to read a bit of Fate's plans…no!  She wasn't going to take out her tarot cards.  She rarely had visions anymore, and she wasn't going to try and play with fate.

She made her way back to her car, driving to the next town.  It was four in the afternoon, already, and she wasn't going to have anytime to call the florist.  She didn't care.  

*          *            *

The town was known for it's oddities, and there was a small street, with odd, curio shops.  Hitomi walked down it, looking into the windows, when she stopped.  She felt oddly pulled towards a shop back in the corner, and walked towards it.  She wasn't sure why she was doing this.  If it was a vision, then things would be different.  She had never had such a feeling.

She walked to it, and opened the door, ducking through the blue velvet curtain protecting it from the outside sun.  Hitomi blinked, looking around at all the odd, dusty wares.  There were candles, incense,  dishes, herbs, books, and Hitomi froze.  She was standing in a magic shop.  There were lunar calendars on the walls, posters of herbs, and a box of tarot cards.  She immediately shied away from the tarot cards.

Just then a bell rung, and a woman dressed in long and flowing skirts walked out.  She eyed Hitomi.  "May I help you?"

Hitomi shook her head.  "No…I was just going."

The woman kept her gaze steady on Hitomi.  "Why come in, then?"

Hitomi shrugged.  "Umm…I don't know."  The woman's gaze never left Hitomi's.  She blushed and sighed.  "All right, to tell the truth, I had a feeling I should come in."

"A feeling?"  The woman's voice was light.  "I see.  So a magic worker."

Hitomi shook her head.  "No, not at all."

The woman shook her head.  "Well, even then, come in.  You have an interesting aura around you."

"Aura?"  Hitomi asked, following the woman.

"Yes.  Every living thing has an aura…green for plant life, brown for earth, orange for animal and human, blue for celestial, and purple normally symbolizes magic.  But you have a white aura, which I've never seen."  The woman stopped at a table.  "Please, sit."

Hitomi did so.  "How does one see auras?"

The woman pulled out a stack of something in a black velvet cloth.  "Practice.  Looking not at the people, but in them.  One can see every secret as well, when one wants, and can also manipulate.  But manipulation is Dark Magic."  She unfolded the cloth, and Hitomi gasped.  It was a stack of tarot cards.  

"Ma'am, I-"

The woman cut her off.  "Shush.  Just let the Fates have their way."  She lit a candle.  "I never introduced myself.  I am Madame Trevail.  And you are?"

Hitomi bowed her head.  "Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Nice to meet you, Hitomi.  Now, are you left handed, or right handed?"

Hitomi had already held out her right hand.  Though she had only had had her own fortune read twice in her life, both times where when she was very small, she knew that sometimes a Reader would ask the Seeker to hold out their hand, to ensure they were reading the right fortune.

Madame Trevail looked surprised.  She hadn't been expecting Hitomi to know what to do, the girl had an intellectual look to her, one that seemed like she wouldn't believe in such things.  But instead, Hitomi was cooperating.  "Very good, my dear."  She laid the card out on the table.

Hitomi held her breath, and willed herself not to look. Unfortunately, Madame Trevail noticed.  "Come, dear, look at your cards.  I must explain them to you."

Hitomi did so, and stared, as Madame Trevail continued her reading.  "A nice childhood, until your fifteenth year.  A journey and a love.  Then sorrow, turned back by the help of friends, friends that mean very much to you."  Madame Trevail then read the future.  "A joining, in a marriage, but there is time to stop it.  A journey, sorrow, but at the end, joy."  She turned over the next card, and Hitomi gasped.

"El Guizido, the Judge…a person will come back to me, in a hard situation."  Hitomi broke in, and Madame Trevail looked up surprised.

"You also read the card of Fate?"

Hitomi shook her head.  "Not anymore."

Madame Trevail lifted up her head.  "After your journey, I see.  Your journey meant a lot to you, and so did the love you left behind, your true love."

Hitomi, who had been holding in everything, let it all out.  "I love Van, I really do, and I don't feel the same about Bradley, but if I don't marry Bradley, then there's no one else left!  I can't be with Van, it's impossible!  And he's the one I truly love.  I've been tricking myself, trying to believe I love Bradley, but it doesn't work anymore!"  Tears streaming down her face,   she fumbled for a tissue.

Madame Trevail shook her head.  "Don't cry.  The Fates have a plan with your life, and you need to let them do their work."

Hitomi nodded, drying her tears.  "I know.  When I was fifteen, I used to always read the tarot cards.  I was well known through out school for doing that.  Then I went on my 'journey', and everything changed.  When I got back, I decided that I shouldn't play with Fate anymore, that I should just let Fate do her work.  'The future is always in motion'.  I haven't picked up, or looked at tarot cards in over four years."

Madame Trevail nodded, and stood up, walking over to a book shelf.  "You receive vision, don't you?  Your 'feeling' about coming in here was also a vision, right?"

Hitomi shrugged.  "I'm not really sure.  I sometimes still get visions, but not as often as I used to.  But this 'feeling' is new."

Madame Trevail smiled, and pulled out a few books.  "I'm going to give you these books, and I want you to read them.  One is about reading the Light, one is about your visions, and other things of that calibre, and the other is a beginning course of magic."

Hitomi looked up.  "Like saying spells to get it to rain?  Hokus Pokus? Or like the Wiccan magic?"

 Madame Trevail laughed.  "No, not at all!  What I mean is using your magical energy around you to do things.  Not everyone is born with magic, and the real kind of magic is something one has to be born with.  It has to do with auras, and everything.  That's why I'm giving you these books."  She held out the old books, and Hitomi took them.  "They're not in English, but I think you'll manage."

Hitomi flipped through them.  "But they are in English."

Madame Trevail looked confused.  "That can't be.  I had to use my magic to be able to read them.   That's another good way to practice magic, is to make everything understandable by reading their magic signatures.  With this, one can understand animals, or read water…anything."

Hitomi shrugged, and flipped to the first page.  It was the title page.

"_A Beginner's Guide to Practical Magic_

_by Malitha Arbane_

_Published in Year 453 ad Atlantis, the twentieth year of King Aldric's Reign._

_Asto----  Ga---"_

Hitomi read the script out loud. "The place is missing, and the year is odd."

Madame Trevail shrugged.  "That book is extremely old, and I don't know where it came from.  Rumour has it that it came from another world."

Hitomi looked up quickly.  "From another world?  That could be…yes, it must be!  See that Asto-? That could mean Astoria.  And the Ga- could be Gaia!  And I think there was a King Aldric of Astoria.  And 453...that was about three hundred years ago, because Gaia is now on year 765, I think…and with the language, that also makes sense."

Madame Trevail watched Hitomi closely.  "Well, my dear, then you should definitely have the books.  If you can read them, and you know where they're from, then please take them."

Hitomi held them in her hands.  "Are you sure?  I mean, I just don't want to take your books from you."

Madame Trevail shook her head.  "I insist, my dear.  You seem to be familiar with that world.  There was a woman who came in a few years ago, wearing such an odd, old fashioned dress.  She could read the books as well, but didn't take them.  She said she didn't need them, that she had already learned her magic.  She never told me where she was from, but she left this coin."  Madame Trevail reached into one of skirts, and pulled out a coin.  She laid it on the table.

Hitomi looked at it closely, and froze.  The coin read:

"One Gold, 

Kingdom Fan---

Year 756

Interchangeable at any Golden country."

Hitomi froze.  "Could this say Farnelia?  The coins in Gaia had the same writing on them, and they used golden coins.  And 'Golden Country', I think it was Van, or maybe it was Allen, or even Millerna, who said that the Golden Countries were the fifteen countries in Gaia which were part of the Gaian Council."

Madame Trevail smiled.  "I do not know my dear.  Through my magic I know that we are not alone in this universe, and that the woman was from somewhere far away.  All I know of her was this coin she left behind, and her name."

"What was her name?"  Hitomi was almost breathless.  

Madame Trevail smiled.  "She was dressed elegantly, like a queen.  She had long, green hair, and blue eyes.  Her name was-"

"-Varyie."  Hitomi cut in, knowing who it was.  Varyie Farnel, Van's mother, the only pure Draconian left, who was thought dead, but Hitomi wasn't very sure if she really was, or not.

Madame Trevail raised her brows.  "So you know her?"

Hitomi blushed.  "I've met her before, and I know her second son very well, and I've met her older son."

Madame Trevail nodded her head with understanding.  "This second son, he is the love you left behind on your journey, am I right?"

Hitomi bowed her head.  The blush on her cheeks gave her away.  Madame Trevail smiled.  "No worries, my dear.  We never finished your reading, but I don't think we need to.  You already know what Fate has in store for you, through your visions, and your love is strong.  You have the power, love and will to conquer anything that comes into your path."

Hitomi nodded, and stood up, gathering her jacket and purse.  "Thanks, Ma'am."  She started towards the door, holding her books.

Madame Trevail  walked her to the door, and smiled after she left.  "Adne was right, she did come."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Madame Trevail shut the door, and locked it.  It was now after six, and no one else should be coming in.  She dusted the candles, and blew them out, all except one.  The one candle she left burning was a dark blue taper candle, and burned steadily all day long.  It was never to be put out, and only was to go out by itself,, which hopefully wouldn't happen for hundreds of years.  The Candle of Time, it was called, and fit the name perfectly.  It had been burning ever since the beginning of time, and would only go out when Time was finished, and the world it had been made in was finished, destroyed.  

After checking on The Candle of Time, she walked into the back room.  Madame Trevail wasn't her real name, but to tell someone your real name meant that evil forces could use it against you.  It was better to use another.  She went to a box in the corner, and pulled out candles, setting then in the pentagram star shape.  Placing a golden dish with one lock of hair in it in the middle of the pentagram, she brought out a piece of paper and a quill.    She lie the candles, and the Calling began.

"Adne, Adne, come to me."  A shape of a young woman appeared in the middle of the circle.  She had golden brown curls, and would be quite pretty if she wasn't just a spirit.  The spirit looked to be about twenty, though in real life she was in her late sixties.  A spirit was all that it was, an echo of the person, their 'real' self, unhindered by age or the world.  

"Tess.  You called."  Tess was part of her real name, but not all, same as Adne was only part of Adne's real name.  

"I did.  She came to me today, and told me that a feeling brought her here."

Adne thought for a second.  "A feeling?  Yes, that could be.  I'm afraid that she'll lose her visions if she doesn't nurture them."

"I gave her three books.  She passed the test, she knew where they were from."

Adne nodded, her form sweeping over the table in an invisible wind.  "Good, she will learn them, that I am sure. But hopefully it won't be too late.  As I speak, Dra  is working on bringing her here."

"But you are there, you can protect her."

Adne shook her head.  "Tess, forget not that I am old, and my powers are weakening from being with Dra so long.  If I could free myself of my chains, I could escape, and my magic would replenish itself.  But to escape, I need help, and if she were here, then she'd also be put in chains."

"But what does Dra want in the first place?"

"The Power in the amulet.  Dra wishes for all the power, and, if he were to get it, he'd be unstoppable."

Madame Trevail raised her eyebrows.  "I thought Dra already was unstoppable."

Adne shook her head.  "Not yet.  Dra is powerful, but not unstoppable.  A strong Will and Love would defeat Dra."

Madame Trevail finally understood.  "And she has both."

Adne nodded. "Yes, but Dra doesn't know that.  Her Love and Will make her immune to Dra's magic."

"Then she could help you escape!"

Adne shook her head.  "No, she could not.  She could free herself, but she couldn't escape with me, for she could not free me."

Madame Trevail bowed her head.  "What are we to do, then?"

Adne stayed floating.  "That I myself do not know.  Wait.  Call me every night.  I will watch.  I am needed now.  Farewell."  She disappeared from the spot.

Madame Trevail shook her head.  Adne was an interesting person to say the least, and a very wise and powerful sorceress.  She always left Madame Trevail with a feeling of oddness, whenever she left.  Adne had helped teach her about the power and responsibility of magic, and had become a good friend. 

She sighed, and blew out the candles, going up a rickety staircase to her living quarters.  Hopefully Adne could be saved.  

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"And so we agreed, and thought it would be a good idea for Your Majesty to invite the various royal and noble families in Gaia, and have a big celebration, in one month." Daris, Van's Royal Advisor said, shooting Van a look.

Van looked up.  He hadn't really been paying attention, and he knew that Daris for one would be on him if he knew.  "Of course, sure, do what you want."

Daris got a smile on his face.  "Of course, Your Majesty, I will write immediately to King Wren, and tell him you agree to your engagement with his daughter."

"WHAT?"  Van jumped up.  "I am not marrying that Princess."  He looked around, when he realised that his Council had burst into laughter.  "What is it?"

Daris shook his head.  "You really should be paying attention.  King Wren does not want you to marry his daughter, seeing how she's seven years old.  The real point was that you weren't paying attention."

Van stared at him suspiciously.  "Then what did I agree to?"

"In one month Farnelia and you are hosting a ball, consisting of every royal family, and most noble families."  Daris said, smirking.

Van's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open.  "_Every_ family?"

"Every family that accepts the invitation.  I assume most will, especially those with unmarried daughters."

Van shook his head.  "You, Daris, are evil."

Daris shrugged.  "All in a day's work.  I suggest you start the servants cleaning."  He walked out of the room, and the rest of the Royal  Council followed after him, stifling their laughter.

Van sat there and kept shaking his head.  "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Deserve what?"  Merle said, crouching in a chair. Merle might have been eighteen, but she still did sometimes act as a kitten.  

Van shook his head.  "Oh, nothing.  In a month every single royal, and probably most noble families are going to come visit us, especially if they have an unmarried daughter who's old enough to be married off."

Merle started to clean her paw.  "I see.  And what's wrong with this?"

"Maybe the fact that the palace has to be turned inside out, everything has to be cleaned, and I'm going to have tons of unmarried women running around, trying to get me to fall in love with them.  Do you think that might be a problem, Merle?"  Van's sarcastic ness wasn't lost on Merle.  

"All right, I guess that'd be a problem for you." She changed paws.

Van then got an idea, and smirked.  "Oh, you know, I need someone to entertain all of them, and I think you'd be perfect."

Merle stopped in mid lick.  "What?"  She jumped up.  

Van smirked.  "You heard.  The guests need entertainment, and I'm also sure some have brought small children with, who need to be played with.  I think the job would be perfect for you."

"But they'll pull my whiskers!  And my tail!"  Merle said, horrified.  

Van shrugged.  "Well, there's something else you could do."

Merle looked up at him, eyes wide.  "Please, Highness, tell me!"

"You can keep all the eligible princess and noble women away from me."  He smiled, and walked out of the room.

Merle stared after him.  "_What_?"

*          *            *

"Majesty, hand me that saw please."  A carpenter motioned towards it, and Van grabbed it.  Even though the Capital City had been completed years ago, there had been a small fire at an inn, and it needed to be repaired.

Van did so, and continued nailing the boards in place.  "When should this be done by?"

The carpenter thought for a moment.  "A day?  It's lucky it didn't burn to the ground.  Then it'd take probably a week.  But since all we have to do is replace a wall, and part of the roof, it should be fine."

Van nodded.  "Wonderful."

The carpenter sawed for a bit, and then passed the board to Van.  "Pardon me for asking, Majesty, but why are you helping?  We could probably have managed it without your Majesty, though it probably would have taken longer.  When we hung that sign on the Gates, we didn't expect you to come and help."

Van shrugged.  "First of all, I had nothing to do.  Second of all, it helps me escape Merle, who's probably after my head, third of all, you said so yourself that it would take longer with out me, and fourth of all, because this is my country, I can't very well just ignore it.  You hung a sign asking for help, and it's my duty to help my people."  He nailed the board in place.

The carpenter shook his head.  "You really are a legend, Majesty."

Van shrugged.  "I don't think so.  I'm just a King who cares about his people."  He nailed the last board in place.  "There. Finished.  Is there something else that needs to be done?"

The carpenter looked around, and looked at the roof.  "The roof needs to be repaired, but it's hard to get up there, and it's unstable.  We're going to make a harness, to get someone up there."

Van thought for a second.  He knew what he could do, but he was hesitant about doing it.  Revealing his wings to the entire town was not necessarily a good idea, but if it was the only option…  "Thatch, is it possible to even make a harness?"

The carpenter shrugged.  "I don't know, Majesty.  We'll have to see, in any case, we won't get it finished today."  He nodded towards the sun, where it was slowly setting.

Van looked, and saw all the people sitting on the side, everyone who had been staying at the inn.  "And what are you proposing to do with all these people?"

Thatch sighed.  "I don't know, your Majesty.  I suppose they'll have to sleep inside here."

Van eyed the building.  "But it isn't finished yet."

Thatch shrugged.  "There ain't any other place."

"The palace.  We have more than enough rooms there, and I can also work on getting this roof fixed."

Thatch stared at the King.  He wasn't originally from Farnelia, actually, he had come here after the Great War, when his old town was destroyed.  Now he worked in the Capital with his own shop.  He had seen the King before, and knew that he was just, kind and an excellent ruler.  Not to mention that he was a hero of the Great War.  But a king offering his own palace to a bunch of peasants?  And planning on fixing the roof by himself?  "Your Majesty, are you sure?  There are quite a lot of people who need food and shelter."

Van shook his head, and held up a hand, stopping Thatch's protests.  "I will contact the servants, and they will have as many rooms ready as needed, and dinner will be prepared right away.  And while everyone is settling in, I will go and finish the roof.  What must I do?"

Thatch scratched his head.  "Well, if you're sure, then these shingles need to be nailed on to these slabs of wood, which need to be nailed onto the black tar paper which covers the frame."

Van nodded.  "So first Tar paper, then wood then shingles?"

Thatch nodded.  "Yes-"

"Then go back to the castle…has anyone a piece of paper and something to write with?" Van asked, buckling a tool belt around his waist.  Paper was handed to him.  He scribbled something down.  "Give this to the servant at the door, and he will arrange everything."

Thatch took the note, and had all the people follow him, reading it.

"Miles, 

Please prepare a feast for all these people, and have rooms made up.  The inn collapsed and everyone who stayed there needs a place to spend the night.

Van de Farnel, 

&King of Farnelia&"

Thatch shook his head in amazement.  King Van really was an amazing king.

*          *            *

After watching the people walk away, Van made sure the coast was clear, and then sprouted his wings, grabbing the tar paper.  He flew up to the roof, and began working.  It wasn't a very hard job, but it was time consuming, and Van knew that if he didn't have wings, the job would take a lot longer.

He finished nailing the tar paper down, and then grabbed the boards, flying back up.  He was glad he was alone, and had some peace.  In the palace, he was never truly left alone.  There was always someone nearby, and he was always on call.  Here, he was alone with the inn, the air and the stars.  He looked up, and saw the Moon of Illusions.  _What I would do to have her standing next to me right now."_

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

All right, this has been finished for a week, okay, more than a week, and I finally decided to post it.  I'd like to thank Marisa for beta-ing for me.  Anyway, I have the third part done, and am working on the fourth.  So, I hope you liked it.  Please review.

-Jennie 8/30/2002


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I don't own Escaflowne.

Normally I'd have an AN, but I don't feel like writing one…  And I also want to thank those who have reviewed this chapter,

Chapter 2

"I'll have to wait till the moon shines, but then I can have her."  Dra cackled, snapping it's fingers causing a fire to light. It turned to Adne, sitting in her chains.  "Hear that?  Ariadne?"

Ariadne's head bounded up. "What-what did you just call me?"  Her voice was quiet, trying to keep the tiredness and fear out.

Dra smiled, or at least, it seemed like it did.  Dra always wore long robes and a hood, covering it's face.  Ariadne had been a prisoner of Dra's for years, and had never seen its face.  "I called you Ariadne.  I have to admit, it's a _nice name.  If I ever were to have a daughter, I'd certainly name her after you." Dra smirked.  "But what I really feel is wonderful is that I know your entire name.  And I know that __she has It.  All I have to do, is wait until tonight, and she will be mine."_

Adne tried to stand.  "No!  Please, leave her alone!  I know that she doesn't have it!"

Dra shook its head, muttering into a crystal.  "I know what I want, and I want her and that meddlesome pendant.  She is in possession of It, and I need it.  Therefore I am killing two birds with one stone.  I get her and her powers, and, as a prize, the pendant."  It waved a hand over the crystal, and the crystal blazed into life.  Dra held the crystal out in front of itself, and the crystal floated in the air.  "This should suffice to keep an eye on her."

Adne managed to pull herself up.  "Please, leave her alone!  I told you, she doesn't have it!"

Dra smiled, a truly evil smile.  "Ariadne, come to me."  Adne struggled as she was forced to come to Dra.  It stroked her cheek with a finger.  "Ariadne, Ariadne, Ariadne.  It was quite clever of you to give your pendant to your grand-daughter, and it was also quite clever of you to make an imitation for yourself.  But I need the real thing, and I need it now!"  It banged a fist on the table cluttered with old books and writing instruments, which banged together and bounced from the impact.  "I need its power to fulfill my dream, and I want that dream fulfilled now!"  It threw her across the room.  "I am exceptionally glad that I have your name.  I knew that Adne wasn't all of it."

Adne looked up from where she had fallen on the ground.  "How-"  she managed to rasp out before she collapsed.  She had always gone by Adne in this world, and Tess knew her as Adne too.  Only her family knew her full name, and though she did have a few friends call her 'Ari', they did not know the last two syllables of her name. To have her full name…Dra could and would do the most horrific things.

Dra shook its head.  "Simple.  I sent a Demon to do my work.  I knew that you were not originally from this world, and I knew that you were born on the Moon of Illusions.  All I had to do was search there.  Ariadne Celestia Hairem is your full maiden name, the name you were christened with."

Ariadne bowed her head.  With her full, Christian name at hand, Dra really could force her to do anything.  She was completely under Dra's power.  She fought off the darkness wanting her to lose consciousness.  At least it didn't know Tess's real name, or else it could control her as well. Ariadne's only link to Earth, and any world out side Dra's fortress, Tess was the only person who could help her guide her grand-daughter.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Hitomi drove back home, stopping at a small restaurant to get a bite to eat.  She knew that Bradley had probably called Yukari, Amano, her mother, anyone who might have an idea where she was.  She knew that they were probably worried about her, and searching for her.  But Hitomi didn't care.  Yes, she was sorry that they were wasting their time, looking all over for her, but the truth was that Hitomi wanted to be left alone, not to be fussed over.  And that's what her friends did. 

The moment she returned from Gaea, she had ran home.  There she had pounded on the door, waiting for her mother to answer it, and she had.  Mrs Kanzaki had opened the door, expecting to find an emergency, and instead saw her daughter.  Hitomi remembered her mother wrapping her up in a hug, squeezing her tight.  Her scolding, about being missing for four days.

Hitomi remembered questioning that.  "Four days?  It's been four months!"  Her mother had laughed at that, and then had ushered her inside, asking where on earth she had been.  Hitomi hadn't answered.  She couldn't bring herself to tell her mother what had happened.  Mrs Kanzaki had called Yukari and Amano, and they had rushed over immediately. 

But the thing was, they thought she had been sick.  Sick with the stomach flu, and she had been throwing up constantly for the last few days.  It wasn't until she had described exactly what they had been there with, with Van, the dragon, Yukari twisting her ankle…that they had finally remembered.  

"Oh, right, I remember know…we raced home, and your mother said that you were sick…and she'd call us as soon as you got better."  Yukari had said.  Amano had sat there, and just stared at her.  

"Weren't you supposed to go away?"  Hitomi had asked. Amano had answered that it had been delayed, something to do with registration, or something.

Hitomi had also missed that day of school, and Yukari had brought back the work that she needed to catch up on.  For a week she managed to survive, she got caught up in school, she talked to Yukari and Amano, talked to her mother, though she still couldn't tell her where she had gone.  But then the true loss of the situation hit her.  She had left Gaea, and even though she was glad she had gotten to see her family, she wanted to go back.  And she couldn't.

She remembered how the despair washed over her, like getting drenched in the rain.  How she realised she had left her love behind, her friends, everything she had had there, and there wasn't away of getting it back.  She had talked to Van, but they couldn't say much to each other, and that wasn't the same as being in his arms.  She had stopped caring.

She didn't eat anymore, and school work was forgotten.  She spent hours in her room, just blocking out everything.  Yukari and Amano, her mother they had all tried to talk to her, but nothing worked.  It wasn't until Hitomi almost died, that she was admitted into a programme at the hospital where she was constantly watched, and fed.  There was even a psychiatrist, Dr Waver, who would come and talk to her every day for half an hour. And after telling him about Gaea, they had really thought she was crazy.  "Delusional with fever" had been what they had said, during the alleged four days she had been gone.  At least they didn't try to throw her into the mental ward.  

After that, she had kept her mouth shut, and tried to eat.  They had labelled her as 'anorexic', but that wasn't true.  She was not starving herself for beauty, she was starving herself for love.  After about a year in the clinic, she was able to go home.  Her family kept a watchful eye on her, meals were always to be eaten, and she started to throw herself into her school work and track.

She had succeeded somewhat, and had been able to skip a grade.  Yukari and Amano started going out on Hitomi's insistence, and she had managed to stay out of the hospital.  Finally one night, she had told them everything.  Everything that had ever happened to her in Gaea.  Her love of Van, Escaflowne, Merle, Allen, Dilandau, Folken-everything.  They had sat by her, and weren't sure if they believed her or not.  But after bringing Van's feather out, and making the connection of the boy fighting the dragon the day she disappeared, they had believed her more.  She still wasn't totally sure if they believed her. 

She and Van talked a lot back then, and he was the one who had convinced her to start eating again.  Whenever she had a problem, she would go to him.  But it got less and less.  And soon it was once a month, or even less than that.

But at seventeen, she was about to graduate high school, and taking college classes.  A boy had transferred into her class, from another country, and ended up sitting next to her.  She had started to show him around school, and then they had become good friends with each other.  There was a dance for all seniors, and they had gone together.  Yukari and Amano liked him as well, and the four often hung out with each other.

Bradley had worked hard to catch up with her, so he could graduate college with her.  She was already a year ahead, and in the classes she wanted to major in, two years ahead.  He worked hard, and managed to catch up with her, leaving Amano and Yukari both in their first year, while Bradley and Hitomi were in their third.

Bradley and she had started to spend more time together, and then they started to date.  They had dated steadily for two years, and had been friends for three.  And then he had asked her to marry him.  In a way, she was sure she could be happy with him.  He had already showed her pictures of the house the company had already purchased for him, the company car he was to get, and other assorted pictures of the new town.  It was a dream world, paradise to any other woman.  

But Hitomi Kanzaki was not 'any other woman'.  She had found true love before, and though she realised that she did love Bradley, she did not love him enough to marry him.  But marrying Van was impossible.  He was in Gaea, another world.  How was she to marry him?  She had to settle for Bradley.  But then that wasn't fair to Bradley.  

Hitomi Kanzaki sat at a single table, sipping a glass of hot tea, nibbling on a breadstick.  She was truly free at the moment.  What a shame all her troubles would be waiting on her doorstep as she as she reached her apartment.

*          *          *

It was almost ten when she reached her apartment.  She grabbled in her purse for her key, and upon finding it, stuck it into the door, unlocking it.  What she didn't realise was that the door was already unlocked.  She had a small hall in her apartment, really more of an entry way.  She kicked of her boots, hung up her coat, and set her purse on the small umbrella stand/table.  She had already picked her mail up on the way in, and sorted through it, making her way to the kitchen.  She never realised that the kitchen light was on, until she opened up the door.  

Her nose was still in the mail.  She had received a letter from Danielle, a cousin on her father's side, who was fairly close to her.   She had also received two bills, electrical and water, two announcements for sales and discounts, and a magazine.  She turned the door knob, and pushed the door opened, blinking in the light.  There stood Bradley.

*          *          *

Bradley was sitting there, flipping through a woman's magazine he must have gotten off of her coffee table in the living room.  He looked up as the door opened.  "Hello, Hitomi."

The letters dropped from her hand, falling to the floor.  "What-what are you doing here?"  Her voice changed from surprised to angry.  "And how the hell did you get in?  I always keep the door locked, I'm on the third story, and Yukari has the only spare key."

Bradley shrugged and held up a key.  "I convinced Yukari to give me hers.  It's not like she'll need it after two weeks."

Hitomi shook her head.  "You're changing the topic.  _What are you doing here?"_

"Sitting, waiting for you."  Bradley said, beginning to stand.  "We need to talk.  What happened today at Fernelli's…everything.  And I don't suppose you called the florist?"  He started to come nearer.

"Stay away from me."  Her voice was icy.

He stopped dead in his tracks.  "What's wrong?"  His voice sounded concerned.  "I called everyone after you blew up at lunch today, and had everyone searching.  If you hadn't come home in the next two hours, I was going to call the police."

"I'm nineteen and a half years old.  I am legally an adult, and have been one for over a year. I have a job, I am about to graduate the university.  If I am old enough to graduate the university and get married, I am old enough to be by myself for twelve hours, even over night."

Bradley opened his arms.  "Look, Hon,  I'm sorry, but I was really worried about you.  Apparently you had some mental problems when you where fifteen and sixteen, talking about a fairy-tale world.  You were convinced you were gone for four months, all the while you had been sick in bed for four days.  A relapse could always occur."

"GET THE _HELL OUT OF __MY APARTMENT BEFORE __I CALL THE POLICE!" Hitomi screamed, backing out of the door.  "Is it __possible to have a private life without you knowing every detail?  That was when I was __fifteen, so almost __five years ago, and the doctor even wrote in his report that I was delusional with __fever and had created the world when I was sick.  There can't be a re-occurrence, because if you haven't noticed, I __don't have a fever!" _

Bradley stared at her, and then tried to hug her.  "Shh, Hitomi, calm down.  I'll leave if you're sure you want me to, but just remember I'm worried about you.  If I want to be a good husband, I should know everything about you, even the bad things.  And I don't think you should be alone right now."

"Don't touch me."  She slipped out of his grasp.  "Just go.  I'll-I'll call tomorrow, and try to get things worked out.  I didn't sleep very well last night, I just made a life changing decision, and I've been out all day."  She made sure he went to the door, and then she locked it after him, chaining it shut.

She stayed there ten minutes by the door, just leaning there.  She really did not know what to do.  Part of her said to call him back, the other part said wait till tomorrow.  She decided to wait.  It was true that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, and what sleep she had was restless.  And the fact that it had been a long day was true as well.  But, he was still a friend, not to mention her fiancé, and she shouldn't have treated him like that.

She shook her head, and made her way to her bedroom, collapsing and falling to sleep before she could undress.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Bradley drove home silently, not even bothering to put on the radio-something he always did.  He didn't feel like talking, or being talked to.  His fiancé had just thrown him out of her apartment, but hadn't even said why.  Yes, he knew that she had been having a rough day, Yukari had even said so when they had talked.  But threatening to call the police?

He almost ran a stop sign when his cell phone rang.  He fumbled for it, and picked it up, holding it against his ear with his shoulder.  "Yeah?"

"Oh, Mr Politeness, I see."  Yukari's voice strained to be funny, but it just didn't have the joy in it. 

"Oh, it's you."

"You seem very happy to hear from me."  Her voice was mocking.

Bradley shook his head.  "Don't try me.  I have not been having the best day."

A sigh.  "I know what you mean.  Have you heard anything from her?"

Bradley shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't see him.  "Well, sort of.  You know  how I was waiting for her."

Yukari's voice grew suspicious.  "Yes…"

Bradley took a breath and continued.  "She just came home about ten minutes ago.  She walks in, and accuses me of breaking in.  Then she gets mad at me when I said I was glad she was back, because if she had been gone a few more hours I would have called the police.  Said something about being adult. 'I'm a legal adult…I'm about to graduate the university…I can be gone for twelve hours…' stuff like that."

Yukari was silent.  Then- "I see…then what happened?"

"I said I was worried about her.  Said how she was acting strange, didn't want a relapse of whatever had happened to put her into the clinic when she was sixteen, talking about an imaginary world.  She blew up at me, threatened to call the police if I didn't leave.  I tried to hug her, and she told me not to touch her.  Then said something about having a hard day, and she'd call tomorrow.   She walked me to the door, shut it, locked it and chained it after I left."

Yukari sighed again.  "I knew she was having a hard day, she just had this look when we went to the mall.  But to be something so huge?"

Bradley adjusted the phone, turning right to his block.  "Yeah, something's up.  She won't talk to me about it, and I don't know what's wrong.  For some reason, after we got engaged, she's been getting mad at me for asking questions."

Yukari thought for a bit.  "I don't know.  I mean, she's never blown up at me, but then, I was with her during The Time."

"The Time?  Sounds ominous." He pulled into his building's garage.

"It is.  I mean, she was fine for a week, and then suddenly, she stopped caring.  Had a couple near death experiences.  We were worried, let me tell you that.  And the 'I was away for four months, not four days' thing was really confusing.  The doctors and we just figured that she was delusional during her fever, and created this.  But then she pulled out a feather.  'This belongs to Van.  He saved me, from falling to my death.  I love him.'  We went along with it.  At the time, I wasn't sure if she might have been right, I mean the feather, and the fact that her locket was gone was proof enough, not to mention the fact that I had sprained my ankle.  But the other stuff, about a dragon?  I really don't know what to believe."

Bradley parked, but stayed in the car.  "Look, Yukari, I need to know everything.  She won't talk to me about it, and I need to know.  All I've learned from researching is that she was in the hospital because of Anorexia, and saw a psychiatrist while she was there."

Yukari was silent for a few moments.  "You know, Bradley, I don't know if I can tell you.  I mean, it's her life, her story, and you should really find it out from her."

"But she won't tell me.  I'm marrying her in two weeks, and I don't even know what's wrong with her." Bradley's voice was desperate.

Yukari sighed in resignation.  "When she was a kid, she used to have visions.  Accurate ones.  Things like, the die is going to be a six, or tomorrow Lindsey will faint and have to be taken home.  Small stuff.  It runs in the family, her mother mentioned having visions when she was younger.  And she used to read tarot cards.  She was good at them, seemed to always get them right.  When she got sick, well, after that, she never read tarot cards again.    She just didn't want to.  And I don't think she's had a vision since.  Something happened while she was sick, and what, I don't know."

Bradley tried to digest this information.  "Wait, back a bit, you said she talked about this 'Van'.  Who is he?"

Yukari sighed.  "To tell the truth, I don't know.  She said he had wings though.  Wings, a black mop of hair, dark brown eyes, and always wore a red shirt and light brown pants, with a sword, he always had gloves and brown boots on.  But that's all I remember.  Supposedly he's the boy who was fighting the dragon we were running from when I sprained my ankle."

"I see."  Bradley said slowly, trying to make heads or tails of this entire thing.  "Look, it's ten thirty, and you probably want to go to bed."

"No, really, it's fine.  You do need to know, but she should be the one to tell you.  Just wait a week, till after graduation.  She confessed she still needs to turn in a Thesis by Thursday, and she is graduating young.  You are about half a year older than she is.  Just let this graduation stress run its course, and then try talking to her.  And I'll talk with her tomorrow."

Bradley sighed in relief.  "Thanks a lot.  I'll wait, and you can talk to her."

Yukari yawned over the phone.  "Okay, maybe you _were right.  I am getting tired.  And I promise that I will take her out to lunch tomorrow.  Good night."_

"Night.  Sleep well."  Bradley heard her hang up, and set the phone down, climbing out of his car.  Things just kept on getting more and more complicated.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Van Fanel couldn't sleep.  He kept tossing and turning, and something was keeping him up with worry.  The problem was that he had no idea what it was.  The castle was quiet, no light was shining into his window, everything was still and peaceful.  Everything except the king, that is. 

He had a sense of foreboding, a sense of injustice, a sense of sadness.  But he was for the most part content.  Sure, the woman he loved was in another world, but other than that, everything was just peachy with him.  No wars about to break out, he hadn't been cheated, or unjustified in any way, and he wasn't really sad.  So where were these feelings coming from.  And then he looked down.

The pendant, Hitomi's pendant. It was glowing.  Okay, he admitted that it always glowed a steady pale light. But it was glowing brightly.  Bright.  Bright as the sun.  Bright as a candle.  Bright enough so that it started to illuminate the room.  And it was hot.  Very hot.  It was always a little warm, kind of like if you were to hold it in your hand.  But this was burning, starting to burn his skin.  He took a hold of it through his shirt and held it up off of him.  It had never done that before.

He couldn't keep a hold of it, it was burning his hand through his shirt.  He doubled up his shirt, not wishing to take it off. He had sworn never to take it off, and he always kept his word.  But it was burning him.  He tried grabbing the blanket off of his bed, clutching at the necklace through his thick blanket.  And then his other hand touched the golden chain.

The chain was not hot, it was not burning at all.  So what was happening?  The room started to spin, and Van tried to keep his balance, but couldn't he was falling, falling down, down, until he hit the bottom.  He stood up, and looked at his surroundings.  It was a woman's room, due to the funny shoes, and the skirts hanging.  There was a bed with a light blue checked blanket.  And on that blanket was a woman.  

The woman was pretty, with golden brown hair to her shoulder blades, a white, lacy top, a green jacket over that, and tight blue pants.  Her face was covered by her hand, but one could see that she had a pale complexion, rosy cheeks and red lips.  Van had no idea who that was, until he touched her, and rolled over, displaying her face.  Her face was more mature, and her eyes were closed, but he still recognised her.  Hitomi.

*          *          *

He watched her sleep.  He would have waken her up, but he somehow knew that he was not really there.  He was only there in spirit, not in body.  She couldn't see him, nor touch him.  

She was restless, and kept mumbling.  Van didn't understand her, and couldn't make out what she said. He reached out to calm her, knowing that even if he couldn't really touch her, he could still in her unconscious mind soothe her.  He smoothed her hair back, out of her face, stroking her arm, concentrating on this with all his might.  When they still talked to each other, by concentrating, they could touch each other.  And even though he knew that they hadn't talked for a year, or the fact that at the last time they couldn't touch each other and they were both transparent, he still had to try and soothe her.

"Shh.  Sleep well.  It's okay, I'm here."  He watched as she quieted down, and then he looked down at the pendant and saw it glow.  His eyes widened in surprise as it lifted up, and he was thrown back onto his own bed in Fanelia.  He looked around, and sighed.  Everything seemed so drab when she wasn't by him.

He walked to the window.  He had no idea why he had ended up next to her.  It wasn't as if she was in danger or anything, or even that she was hurt or sad.  All that was wrong was that she was being restless.  The Moon of Illusions shined on Gaea, and Van turned away from it.  It was amazing what less than five minutes of him being there with her, not even being able to really touch her, and she being asleep did to him.  Van shook his head.  It may have been two in the morning, but he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Hitomi kept on struggling.  The scene with Bradley played through her mind over and over again, making her even more angry.  He hadn't had a right to do that, but then he had only done it because he cared for her.  And she knew she'd forgive him.  She should also explain to him about Gaea, though since he was one of the most literal people she knew, she wasn't sure how he'd take it.  Not to mention if he'd understand, or if he'd think her even more crazy, probably the latter.

She struggled against invisible bonds, and asked for the one thing she needed.  "Van, please, come help me!"  She screamed out in her dream.  Van was her hero.  He had saved her life, had risked his own for hers.  And he truly loved her.  He was her angel, and even had the wings to play the part.  

She kept struggling against the bonds, and calling out his name.  Where was he?  And then she was suddenly free.  She looked around the room she was in.  It was plain white, and she was alone.  Van wasn't standing there, sword at his waist, black bangs flopping in his eyes.  He hadn't come to help her.  But then, who did?

And then she felt it.  It was as if someone had touched her, and moved her hair out of her eyes, had stroked her.  "Shh.  Sleep well.  It's okay, I'm here."  She looked around and around.  No one was there, but that was Van!  It was his voice, and his touch.  He had come.  But then, where was he?  And then Hitomi realised something.  He had told her to sleep well.  She was in a dream, she was asleep, and Van had somehow managed to appear to her real body, and had comforted her there.  

She opened her eyes as wide as she could, pinched her self, and commanded herself to wake up.  When she opened her eyes, Van was gone.  She was sitting on her bed, dressed in her clothes of earlier.  There was no trace of him, but Hitomi knew that he had been there.

She glanced at the clock.  It was two in the morning, and she was wide awake.  She shook her head.  It was ridiculous.  Last night she had been so restless, and then tonight she was wide awake.  She got up.  Maybe a cup of tea would help soothe her, maybe it'd help her fall asleep.

*          *          *

She rummaged around the kitchen cupboard for her tea tin.  She couldn't find it, and she didn't want to drink coffee.  Coffee would just keep her awake.  She finally gave up.  The tea was nowhere to be found.  She flipped on the radio, turning it down so that it wouldn't wake the neighbours.  All she needed was Mrs Grisham to come banging on her door.  Her eyes fell to the post that still laid on the floor.  She picked it up, opening and reading Danielle's letter.

It was the normal news, nothing spectacular.  Danielle was currently in Italy for the next few weeks, and expected to come back and visit her cousin when she arrived.  Hitomi smiled in thought.  Danielle was her father's sister Andrea's daughter.  She was a few months older than Hitomi, but still hadn't graduated college yet, about to end her third year.  It was a joke between them, and  Danielle was always teasing Hitomi about being a Senior, when her friends were all Sophomores. 

Hitomi replied, read her magazine, and still didn't know what to do. It was four eighteen a.m., and she was wide awake.  It wasn't even light out.  Going for a run was out of the question, and since she was about to graduate, all she had to do was turn in her thesis, which was almost done, all it needed was one passage that she was planning to do today at the library.

She had no pets, a cat reminding her too much of Merle, a dog reminding her too much of the caravan of merchants who had brought her to Farnelia the first time.  In Fanelia, in all of Gaea, pets weren't to be had, at least normal pets, like a dog or cat.  Actually, as she thought, she wasn't even sure that they even _had pets in Gaea, it wasn't something she and Van had ever talked about._

She hated not being able to sleep.  And the fact that it was four in the morning meant that she couldn't go outside or do anything.  And then her eyes fell on her books.  They were the books she had gotten from Madame Trevail.  Hitomi wasn't really sure if she should look at them or not.

To say that Hitomi didn't believe in magic, and the unnatural was false, how else was she to explain going to Gaea, and her visions?  The visions ran in her family, her grandmother, Nana, had them, and Nana had always insisted that her mother as well as Hitomi's mother had had them, even though Hitomi's mother never seemed to hold for that.  "Come, now, mother, what good are visions? Seeing what's on the other side of the die, or being able to say that someone's going to miss school?"  She had never forbidden Hitomi from her visions or Tarot Cards, another gift of Nana's, but she had refused to have anything to do with them.

Of course, that was Malaika Kanzaki's views, and not Hitomi's.  Hitomi knew that she had some sort of gift by using her visions, even though she hadn't gotten one in years, and she hadn't used her tarot cards since.  In all honesty, Hitomi had stuck her tarot cards in the drawer of her nightstand, and hadn't touched them since.  To say that her visions and tarot cards were a hoax would be hypocritical, and Hitomi admitted that there was magic, to a certain degree.

But real magic?  She had heard of the Wiccan magic,  and she didn't necessarily believe in that.  Praying to different kinds of gods, using mainly herbs, stuff like that.  She had once saw a book in a book store, and had flipped through it.  One of the spells was _"When you have lost something that you can not find, write the name of it on a piece of paper, crumble that paper into a ball, twirl around three times counter-clockwise and say: 'Fairies of the night, fairies of the room, help me find this item I lost'.  Stop twirling, and begin to look until you have found it."  _

Hitomi had found that real helpful.  The main part of the so called spell was 'look for the object until you have found it'.  One didn't need the other steps.  Not to say that Hitomi didn't like the people who practised Wicca.  It was only that she herself wouldn't do it, or believe in it.  And Madame Trevail had told her that the books she gave Hitomi weren't Wicca, they were for people born with magic…but what was the difference? Hitomi decided she'd just have to read to find out.

She picked up the first book, _The Beginner's Guide to Practical Magic.  If it really was from Gaea, Hitomi wondered how it had gotten to Earth.  Was there another way to travel between Earth and Gaea?  If there was, Hitomi hope she found out.  She opened it to the first page._

_Magic is in everything.  We are surrounded by it.  Magic is the energy that everything holds.  It takes someone with the special energy to be able to manipulate the energy of another object.  One with the special energy is called 'magical' or is a 'Magic User'.  The names 'Witch' or 'Sorceress' or 'Wizard' have meanings, but that will come later._

_Not everyone is born with magic.  It is something that is inherited, and passed down the line.  If you have it, your children will have the gift.  The ability to use magic, to be magical cannot appear suddenly.  One is born with it, or one is not.  Magic is not like one would hear in the tales, with wands, or other mediums.  Magic is an essence.    One controls magic by focusing on it, and willing it to happen.  Sometimes a short verse will be dictated to intensify the spell.  Sometimes a special herb, or object for the same reason will be used.  But remember, Magic is a force, an energy, that is used by Will.  One must be born with it, and it is not to be abused._

_There are different kinds of magic.  Wild Magic is the Magic of the animals, of the plants.  Offensive  Magic is the Magic used to attack, to ward one away.  Defensive Magic is the Magic used to protect oneself, to defend from others' Offensive Magic.  Seeing Magic s the Magic of a Seer, the Magic of Divination, of seeing things before they happen.  Healing Magic is Magic used to heal, and is closely linked with Necromancy.   These five types of Magic are the main five.  There are other kinds, but they are all closely related with these five, and therefore are not separately categorised. _

_When-_

Hitomi shook her head.  She wasn't sure if this was true or not, though part of it did make sense.  She would have to have Seeing Magic.  And her Grandmother did as well.  Probably Madame Trevail had it.  But maybe it was just a fluke.  Could it really be real?  The logical side of her brain fought against it, but then the question was, wasn't getting to Gaea magic?  Her visions?  All of that had to be magical, for it couldn't be explained by science.

She sighed.  She'd have to go back to Madame Trevail's, and ask her about the books.  But tomorrow she wouldn't have time, and she wouldn't for the next week…she stood up from the table.  She was graduating in a week, getting married in two, and moving away in two and a half weeks.  She wouldn't have time to go to her, and then she'd move away.  Her questions would just be left unanswered.

*          *          *

It was six in the morning, and light out.  Hitomi had spent the last one and a half hours flipping through channels, and had been bored out of her mind.  But at six, she could go running.  She still ran, keeping with it through college.  It was mandatory that every student had some extra-curricular activity.  Yukari and Amano had done theatre, Yukari as props manager, and Amano as stage manager.  Bradley had taken a class in computers, seeing as he Majored in Computer Sciences, and he often used his computer skills to help out Yukari and Amano in digital effects.  

Hitomi slowly put on her running shoes, and decided to go for a two hour run.  She started, picking up pace until she found herself at a speed she felt comfortable with.  She ran for an hour, and then turned back home.  Her two hours of running were her time to think.  She had been doing a lot of thinking the last few days, she admitted.  But anyone else would to.  She glanced down at the engagement ring on her ring finger.  Getting married, graduating, everything, not to mention Bradley's strange behaviour.  She admitted that she had blown up at him, but he had no right to get into her private medical files.  That was even against the law.  As she neared home, she pushed it out of her mind.  There was no reason to think of such things, it wasn't important.  

She waved to Mrs Ackerson, who was watering her flowers.  She slowed as she reached her building, and entered, taking the stairs to her apartment.  She opened the door, and after making sure Bradley, nor any other unexpected visitors were there, she took her shower.  She grabbed a shampoo, a strawberry scent that she had received a while ago for her birthday.  She quickly washed her hair, scrubbed herself with a nice feeling soap, and rinsed herself off, stepping out of the shower.

She had a towel clutched to her chest, and had her hair up in a towel as well.  She searched through her closet until she found her knee length black skirt, a white button down oxford shirt and a pale blue cardigan.  She put on her diamond pendant, a gift from her mother when she had given her other to Van.  It was a silver chain with a small diamond cut in a diamond shape.  It was simple, but expensive, and a family heirloom.  Hitomi looked down at her hands.  She still had her engagement ring on…she wasn't sure if she should still wear it or not, due to the fact that she had basically thrown Bradley out last night.  But then they were still engaged.  Married couples got in fights as well, and someone might be thrown out, and they still stayed married.  Plus, it wasn't as if Bradley lived there as well, he had his own place.

Deciding to leave it on, she put a pair of diamond earrings in, ones that matched the necklace.    She pulled on her black flats, and was brushing her hair when the phone rang.  She frowned, and went to answer it.   The two phones were in her kitchen and bedroom, the bedroom one being the nearest at the moment.  She sat on her bed and answered it.  "Hello?"

"Hi!  So, what's up?" Yukari's  cheerful voice chirped.

"Oh, nothing really…I just got back from a run and got dressed.  I was thinking over going to church, and then the library."

"Why church?"  Yukari knew that Hitomi occasionally did go, but when she went, it was usually with her family who made her go.

Hitomi shrugged.  To tell the truth, the idea had hit her just at that moment.  "I don't know.  It just hit me.  I have nothing else to do, and my mother will be pleased."

"Oh, I see…well, church ends at ten, doesn't it?  From nine to ten?"

"Right."  Hitomi reached for the hairbrush, and started to comb through her hair.  

"Well, how about I pick you up at eight forty-five, so in fifteen minutes, we go to church, and then we go get brunch."

Hitomi frowned.  She wasn't sure if she should, Yukari seemed like she had some ulterior motive.  "Well, I don't know, I have to eat on schedule."

"Oh, come on.  Your doctors will be jumping for joy if they learn you're eating more."

"Well, I guess so.  I need to go to the library, but you know how the university library's always open.  I can go in the afternoon."

"Great.  See you in fifteen minutes, I'll knock on the door. Bye."

"Bye." Hitomi stood up.  She had finished brushing her hair, and decided to leave it down, using a black headband.  She was ready, as soon as she gathered up her purse and notebooks.

In the kitchen she packed her notebook, folder, and stuff she'd need for the library.  And then her eyes fell on her magic books.  _Well, why not.  I guess I should at least read them through. She stuck them into her backpack as well, and set it on the table.  She did need to eat something before hand, so she grabbed a muffin, and was about to go to the table, when she realised something.  Something was sitting on the table that hadn't been there before. _

Her tarot cards.

They were wrapped in the pale blue silk she had wrapped them in, and all of them were there.  The only problem was that they should have been in her nightstand, not on her table.  She certainly hadn't moved them, and neither had anyone else, she lived alone, and no one else was there.

And then the world started to turn, and she grasped onto a chair to keep her self from falling.  Around and around, the kitchen went, suddenly morphing into blackness, as Hitomi fainted.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Yukari climbed in her car, and started towards Hitomi's, pulling out her cell phone on the way.  She pressed a memory number, and waited for it to pick up.  Son she received a very sleepy 'hello'.

"Hi, it's me."

"Oh, hi Yukari."  Bradley yawned again.

"I'm on my way to Hitomi's.  We're going to church, her idea, and then to brunch."

"I see…why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, wake up, Brad."

"Don't call me Brad, you know I hate it."

Yukari giggled.  "I know, it's only for fun.  But you do need to wake up.  It's eight-thirty on a beautiful Sunday morning.  And the reason I'm telling you this, is that I'm going to talk to her, figure out what's wrong.  She needs to go to the library…why not show up in the afternoon.  I should have already talked to her, and I'm sure she'll be fine."

"All right.  So I'm supposed to just show up in the library and be surprised to see her there?"

"Yep, perfect.  I'm sure she'll be in a good mood, I just would have talked to her."

"Okay, so, I'll see you…after I meet her."

"Bye, Bradley, and go out and get her."

"Ha ha. Listening to the Beatles?"

"No…why?"  Yukari checked her radio station, FM 134, the newest and coolest hits.  Beatles weren't even played on that station, and though she knew that Hitomi would often listen to classical music or oldies, Yukari never would when she was alone.

"Hey Jude, a Beatles song has that line,  'go out and get her'."  Bradley was a total Beatles freak, something he had tried to get Hitomi and his other friends to be.  Hitomi was the only one who liked them, and Amano couldn't stand them.  

"Whatever.  Bye."

"Bye."  Bradley hung up.

Yukari almost missed Hitomi's street as she forgot to turn. "Damn…there."  She pulled into a visitor space, and hopped out of her car, hurrying up to the building.  Yukari rummaged for her key, and then froze when she remembered Bradley had it.  "Damn…I guess I'll have to ring."  She rang the buzzer and frowned when after five minutes Hitomi hadn't buzzed back.  She knew Hitomi was home, so why wasn't she answering.  And then the door opened, and May Howards, another tenant stepped out.  

"Oh, hi, Yukari."

"Hi, May.  Umm, would you hold the door open?  I forgot my key and Hitomi isn't answering the buzzer."

May smiled.  "Sure."  She did so, and Yukari stepped in.  

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Yukari started up the stairs to Hitomi's apartment, and knocked on the door.  When Hitomi didn't come and answer it, Yukari tried the handle, and discovered that it was unlocked.  She walked in slowly.  "Hitomi?  Are you there?"

When no one answered, Yukari stepped in.  The apartment was deadly silent.  It was in good order, which meant no one had broken in, and Yukari checked the Living Room and Study combination, then walking into the kitchen.  And then she looked on the floor.

Hitomi was lying there, unconscious, or at least it looked like she was unconscious.  She wasn't moving, and it looked like she had tried to grab onto a chair, but had fallen.  Yukari decided that she had probably fainted, by why, she wasn't sure.  Hitomi was in good health, and taking  care of herself.  So what was wrong?   

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Hitomi was falling, down and down, into the depths of an abysses.  And then she stopped.  She was in a field, where two girls were playing.  One was dressed in normal earth clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, the other dressed in a long, fancy dress.  The one in the normal clothes was about eleven, and the other girl was probably thirteen.  They both seemed familiar, but Hitomi couldn't place them.

"I don't understand why Mother always comes here." The first girl said.  She had medium length golden brown hair, a mixture between waves and curls, and green eyes.  "It's quite odd here."

"For you, it is odd, for you come from another place.  For me, it is home." The girl in the dress stood up.  "One should never be afraid of change.  I have learned that over and over again in my life.  Because of my heritage, I am hunted.  I have had to change many things in my life."  The girl had green hair and brown eyes.  Her hair was long and straight, and she had it cut differently in the front.  She flipped her hair back, and straightened her dress.  

"Why are you being prosecuted?"  The younger girl asked.  

"The same reason your mother is studying us.  We have the key to the Power, an unbelievable energy, that can destroy, or renew anything.  If it were to fall into the wrong hands…the world would be lost.  We have misused the power before, and were brought almost to extinction.  We are now careful, and guard it."

"That's sad…"  The girl said.

The other girl shrugged.  "So is my life.  I am what I am, and all I can do is be strong."

Hitomi stood there.  Was this a vision?  She hadn't had a vision in years, and now they were suddenly coming back?  And it wasn't like a real vision.  This was different.  And then the girls disappeared, and everything went black.

*          *          *

Hitomi blinked as the darkness cleared, as she was suddenly thrown into a new scene.

Swords clashed, and men shouted.  Arrows flew through the air.  Was that Van?  She asked herself as a figure came running through, shouting something illegible.  It had to be Van, she decided, as he stepped up to a man standing in the back round, and the man bowed.  

The scene flashed, and Hitomi found herself standing in a fortress.  It was cold, grey stones, and in chains was a woman.  She didn't look very old, but Hitomi had a feeling that the woman was older than she looked.  A black covered figure walked up to the woman, and drew out a knife, plunging it into her heart.  The woman screamed, as she disappeared into nothingness.  

The scene flashed again.  There was a woman, was it her mother?  Hitomi wondered.  The woman looked liked Hitomi, but a bit different, the differences between Hitomi and her own mother.  She had her arms extended, and was glowing with a white light, as she murmured something.

The scene flashed.  A woman who looked like Varyie Farnel was busy ordering a few women around.  The women ran to get something.

The scene flashed.  A man, Allen fought valiantly with another man, while someone else fought beside him.

Hitomi stood there, swaying.  Buildings leapt into flames, and everything was dark.  

*          *          *

Hitomi opened her eyes slowly.  There was a face leaning over her.  "Yu-Yukari?"

"Right.  So, what happened?"  She helped Hitomi stand up.  

"I-I had a vision."

Whatever Yukari had expected to hear, it wasn't that.  "A-a _vision?  You haven't had them in years."_

Hitomi sat in a chair.  "I know.  But it just came back.  I saw my tarot cards sitting on the table, and then had my vision."

Yukari eyed the tarot cards.  "Have you began to read them again?"

Hitomi shook her head.  "No, I haven't.  They should be in my nightstand."

Yukari raised her eyebrows.  "Well, all right, then.  You know, church is already half over.  Let's just skip it, and go straight to brunch."

Hitomi nodded.  "All right."

*          *          *

They sat in a booth at the restaurant. Yukari had ordered the plate special, and Hitomi had ordered a waffle with strawberry sauce after Yukari's protesting.  Yukari cut a piece of pancake.  "So, what's been going on lately?"

Hitomi looked up from her plate.  "Well, nothing to much, really.  Besides getting married, that is."

"Are you nervous?"

Hitomi stared at her friend.  "Why are you asking that?"

Yukari set down her fork.  "Well, it's just-it's just what went on yesterday.  I mean, Bradley cares about you, and then you go blow up at him, as if it's all his fault.  And you are getting married, so, you should tell him about everything, including those two years before he came."

Hitomi didn't say anything.  She just sat there and sipped her orange juice.  

"Well?  Aren't you going to say anything?" Yukari pressed on.

Hitomi then realized that Yukari wasn't going to get her out of answering the question.  _Damn it…why can't she just let up?  "Because I don't feel like I can.  I mean, for heaven's sake, Yukari, he pretty much accused me of going crazy, and that I was being anorexic, which  I wasn't even in the first place."_

Yukari raised her brows.  "You were, Hitomi, it's pretty clear when you didn't eat for about two years."

Hitomi slammed her glass down.  "Oh God, not you too!  I was NOT anorexic.  It was trauma induced depression that led to not eating.  And I'll have you know that I have never eaten like a horse, and I am doing wonderfully!  Dr Akson said that we should cut my appointments down, because I'm doing so well."

Yukari waved her hand.  "All right, all right!  I admit, I shouldn't have said that, but I'm just worried about you.  I mean getting married is such a big responsibility, and you and Bradley seem to be having some problems."

Hitomi glanced down.  

Yukari pressed on.  "What's up with you two?  Everything's going perfect,  and then he asked you to marry him, and your relationship's been going down hill!  I'd think if anything would change, you'd be more in love."

Hitomi didn't say anything.

"Sure, I've never been engaged, or married, but you always here of engaged couples who are so happy together.  They do everything together, and everything.  And you and Bradley…well, right now you don't fit the bill.  I mean, sure you let him kiss you, but other than that, nothing.  You have such a mundane relationship.  God, most couples now a days are sleeping together, before they're even engaged!  And you won't even let him really kiss you!"

Hitomi looked up.  "I don't see why sleeping with someone is such a big deal.  I want to wait until I'm married.  I always have.  My mother was a virgin until she married my father, my grand-mother too.  It's unspoken that I remain a virgin till I'm married.  It's like really saving yourself."

"Oh come _on, Hitomi.  I mean, we're in the twentieth century!  That's __so old fashioned.  And even if you don't really want to have sex with him, you should at least let him __kiss you, or even touch you.  What you and him do are no tongue, closed mouth and lipped kisses, things you do in middle school."  Yukari rolled her eyes.  "It's like you don't even love him, like you're just doing it to humour him, you're saving your self for your real true love."  And then Yukari gasped._

Hitomi was sitting there, with a shocked expression on her face, her eyes shining, as if she was crying, a tight expression on her face.  Her fork clattered to her plate. 

Yukari closed her open mouth.  "Oh my God…I really hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"  When Hitomi didn't say anything, she pressed on.  "Oh God, I should have known!  The teachers, the doctors, they all started to leave you alone after you  started to get to know Bradley.  But before that, you kept on going on about this great boy, what was his name?  Like a car…Toyota?  No…Mercedes?  No, Van!  That's it, Van.  Van de Farnel.  You went on about him for two years, how you could speak to each other, how you met him."

Hitomi in the mean time had managed to pick up her fork, and gain her composure.  "Yukari-"

"No, Hitomi, let me think.  You were convinced you were in love with him…why didn't I see it?  It's obvious.  You were just using Bradley at first, and then you got to know him better, and-"  Yukari cut off, not wanting to continue.

Hitomi sighed.  "Kari-Yukari, let me explain.  I-I thought I loved Bradley, but now I'm not sure.  Yesterday I saw this fortune teller, so to speak, and I had this weird dream, and Van was in it, and then I saw my tarot cards, and had a vision, and-and I don't know what I want anymore.  Bradley is almost too over-protective.  He won't let me have any secrets from him-he even broke into my files at the doctor's!  That's illegal.  He should wait to hear it from me."

Yukari set down her fork.  "He just cares about you.  And I think it's time you gave this 'Van' up.  It was fine for a while to have this wonderful fairy-tale dream of the perfect guy, but know you're more than old enough to get over him, and you have Bradley, who is perfect, in my opinion.  He's doing this only because he cares about you."

Hitomi hadn't been really paying attention till the Van comment.  "What do you mean, 'fairy-tale dream'?  He was real, Yukari!  He even gave me his feather!  I gave him my pendant.  He held me."

"A guy with wings?  Come, Hitomi.  That's impossible.  And you lost your pendant, remember?  It fell off when you fainted, and you never found it.  That's why your mother gave you the other one."  Her eyes fell to the pendant Hitomi had on.

Hitomi reached for her pendant.  "But-but you were there.  When he came, remember?  The dragon?  You twisted your ankle.  Amano carried you.  I yelled at Van, he jumped out of the way, and then I slapped him.  The blue light?"  

Yukari sighed.  "Hitomi, look, you're okay.  You're in a restaurant, eating a meal with me.  You are not sick.  You haven't had a vision in years.  You don't believe in that stuff anymore."  She spoke slowly and clearly.

"You-you don't believe me."  It was a statement, not a question.

"Hitomi, I don't know what to believe.  I remember running after you, when you left, early that morning.  You started to run, and then you fainted. Your mother appeared and said you were feverish, she had hurried after you.  We helped carry you home.  She put you in bed.  We tried paging you, we came over everyday, but your mother said you were still sick, sleeping.  The we got a phone call.  You were awake, and well again.  You missed a week of school, and then started not caring.  You told us eventually about your dreams while you were sleeping." Yukari sighed, as she saw what Hitomi looked like.

"But, you were there, damn it, you were there!  You twisted  your ankle!" Hitomi stood up.

"Hitomi, I twisted my ankle, when I was trying to help carry you.  And about the boy and the dragon, sure, I remember, but only as a dream, you see?  It was only a dream.  You need to forget."  Yukari reached for Hitomi's hand.  "I'm worried about you, Bradley's worried about you.  Go take a vacation, rest for a bit.  But, Hitomi, listen to me.  Please, just forget."

Hitomi pulled away.  "I don't care, Yukari.  I could really give a damn.  It was not a dream, it was real.  And, if you won't believe me, then I really don't care.  I'm leaving!"  She grabbed her purse and stomped out of the restaurant, getting into her car.

*          *          *

Hitomi sighed as she read a book.  She had driven straight to the library, and had spent the rest of her day studying and reading.  Her Thesis was done, and she had been studying her magic books.  They were quite interesting, really.  She had learned more about the different kinds.  It was hard to believe the book, but the more she read, the more she started to believe.  She had seen Bradley come in once, but after she had hidden in the bathroom, he left, pulling out his cell phone.  Hitomi had an idea who he was calling, a certain red-headed friend of hers.

She had eaten a small dinner of a salad, a roll and a tea, the University Library contained a small café, and she had an account there, which she was going to pay off when she graduated.  She yawned and stretched, checking her watch.  It was eighty-thirty, and she decided she should be getting home soon.

She stood, and gathered her things, sticking her Thesis, Magic Books and another novel into her backpack, and putting her purse on her shoulder.  She smiled and nodded to Lindsey, the student behind the counter at the Café, and left.  She ignored the small, tingly sensation she was feeling, deciding that it was probably just tiredness.

She walked out of the doors, into the back lot behind the library, climbing into her car, and driving home.  She parked her car, yawning, noticing that the tingling feeling was getting more severe.  She shrugged it off, and started towards her apartment complex's door, when there was a high pitch whistle.  Hitomi instantly covered her ears, and shoving everything out of her mind, prayed that nothing was wrong. She fumbled with her key, trying to open the door, thinking that she'd be safe once she got inside, when she was lifted up and disappeared.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Finished!  With that chapter at least.  I've already started Chapter 3, so watch for it.  Hopefully I'll have it done in a week, we have Fall Vacation for two weeks, and I get to spend most of that on the computer, writing.  Anyway, hope you liked it, and please review. Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated. 

-Jennie 9/24/02


End file.
